Of Children and Blood
by KariSohma22
Summary: As the end of Trespasser passes, the Inquisitor, a qunari by the name of Therah Adaar, marries the love of her life, Josephine Montilyet. A plan to have children using blood magic goes well, but things start to tear the family apart. A cameo of Skye Hawke and Illana Mahariel, the Champion of Kirkwall and The Hero of Ferelden are in order. Will Therah and Josephine bear through?


AN: It's been a while since I've updated anything, I'll be trying to rewrite and update my stories more often. Therah has a prosthetic arm made by Dagna, as clarification for me using hands. I also headcanon Antiva to be Italian oriented, which is why I will try my best to insert some phrases here and there. Thank you and enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Today was the big day, and it almost felt surreal to the qunari, having had months of planning just for this single day. She remembered when the announcement was made, how Leliana was almost like an overprotective mother, whom was only calmed down by Josephine herself. Of course, by Josephine's request, the Maid of Honor was none other than Leliana herself, and the Best Man...well Woman was Cassandra, since that was who the qunari felt closest to. Somehow the woman had managed to convince the Chantry to let her do this, to step aside being Victoria for a day, just to see her best friend married. After all, marriage was a very important thing not only to Ferelden, but most of Thedas as well. They decided to have their wedding in Val Royeaux, outside on a beautiful summer day, an idea which everyone participating loved.

As the time for the approached, Therah changed into her formal wear, knowing a dress would never quite fit her more masculine figure. She was 'more womanly than she gave herself credit to', as Josephine told her many times. She wondered what Josephine looked like, and knew she wouldn't know until she came out to meet her at the chantry sister. As she was buried in thought, she did not see Cassandra approach, until the woman spoke.

"I want to congratulate you again, proposal must be a very hard thing to do."

And the woman was right, it was one of the hardest things Therah had ever had to do, even harder than defeating Corypheus. Her hands had been shaking when she opened the box with the ring, and before she had asked, Josephine had threw her arms around the woman, saying yes, before kissing her.

"Thank you, Cassandra. I'm glad you could get the time being away from your Chantry duties for this. It means the world to me."

"Do not thank me, thank the Chantry. At least they understand the value of marriage."

Meanwhile, Josephine was surrounded by the other ladies of the Inquisition. Leliana was fussing about and making sure the dress looked perfect, Sera was cracking jokes, and Vivienne was brushing out the woman's hair to put it up into a beautiful bun. Her mother, Calixta Montiliyet, stepped in as the final preparations were being made, gasping at how beautiful her daughter looked. She had always supported her in her decisions, and even with Ortanto out of the picture, she was happy to see her daughter happy.

" _Mia figila_ , you look so beautiful!" the woman exclaimed, heading towards her eldest child. "I'm so glad you're happy with this, as is your father."

"Thank you mother, I am happy you and father both support me in this." Josephine replied, smiling down at her mother. Personally, she was glad this all sorted out, and even if she had been mad at Therah for risking her life, the outcome was much happier than she had initially thought.

Therah had finished up getting ready, and after sharing a brief hug with Cassandra, she stepped out, ready for the ceremony to begin. First the bridesmaids and groomsmen came out, Cassandra with Leliana, Sera with Iron Bull, Vivienne with Dorian, and Varric was the ringbearer, despite the protest of Cassandra. Then came Josephine and her father Yves.

The qunari was stunned at how beautiful Josephine was, how she seemed to glow with happiness as she walked down the aisle. Therah's jaw dropped open slightly, Josephine's father's eyes looking to his soon to be daughter-in-law with a soft kindness.

The ceremony began and seemed to just whiz by as the two looked into each other's eyes, both smiling gently. Before either of them knew it, it was time for their vows. Therah was first, and she slipped her hands into Josephine's, starting to speak,

"Josephine. I never thought I would be standing here, with you, saying vows. I didn't even know I would fall in love with you. But here we are, together, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to give you everything and more, you are the world to me. I'm glad I won't have to duel anyone else for you, though I would if I had to in a heartbeat. I promise to Leliana that you will be the happiest woman in the world."

"You better keep your word, Inquisitor." Leliana piped in, smiling softly at the two. Initially she had been against them being together, but seeing how happy Josie was, standing there with the love of her life, made her change her mind. They were a cute couple.

"It is my turn, yes?" Josephine asked, after giving a gracious smile to the qunari. She cleared her throat, squeezing Therah's hands before speaking.

"When I first saw you, I thought you and I would be friends, at most. Little did I know that you would catch my heart. I will admit, I was oblivious to your flirting, but the time we spent together bonding was what started the spark. When you dueled Otranto...oh I was so scared for you, but at the same time, I was thrilled that you would duel him for me. I want to keep that thrill in our life. Perhaps we can adventure together someday, or we could go to Antiva to visit my parents. But that is beside the point. I want to keep you happy, and to make sure our love never dies."

With that, the I dos were exchanged, then Varric came up with the rings, grinning at the two. Therah took Josephine's ring, being tender as she slipped the ring onto the woman's finger. Then the diplomat took the other ring, slipping it onto her love's finger.

"I pronounce you married, in the Maker's name. Live in love and happiness. You may kiss."

With that, the two kissed, tender and gentle as the congregation clapped and cheered. Finally, they were a union.

* * *

Time passed into the night as the reception went on. Sera may have gotten a bit too rowdy, and Iron Bull a bit too drunk, but in the end, it was all worth it. Now the time was just Josephine's and Therah's, now in the room they had rented for the evening.

Cupping Josephine's cheeks, Therah just looked into the woman's eyes for a while, before her hands dropped, stepping back just to admire the sight that was now her wife.

Josephine, on the other hand, was blushing. She hadn't been in such an intimate situation before, not even when she had been a bard for such a short time. It was just not like her to be this...romantic. But she enjoyed it nonetheless, seeing the qunari before her, admiring her - wanting her - and loving her. It was more than she could have ever asked for from the woman.

"Would you like to start something new? Something more...adventurous?" Therah asked, referring to the act of making love. Surprisingly, as romantic as she was, she had not been with another in her time. She knew much more than Josephine, but was still just as inexperienced. This would be a new union for the both of them.

Nodding, the Antivan smiled shyly, cheeks flushed a bright red as the Inquisitor once again made her way straight to her heart. What she wasn't prepared for, was the next question.

"I was wondering...would you ever want children?"

An odd question, especially for two women who had just gotten married. There was no legitimate way for them to have a child...not without blood magic, that is. What on Thedas did Therah have in mind?

"Well, perhaps I would, yes. But...where is this coming from, my love?"

"Morrigan offered me a potion. One of us drinks it, and after a night laying with each other, the one who drank is the one who becomes with child of the one they laid with. I was wondering...if you'd ever be willing...I understand that not everyone enjoys toying with this, but -"

She was cut off by Josephine, who had pressed her lips against the other's. Once she was satisfied, she pulled away, eyebrows raised in amusement. Though yes, she did not care for the corrupting magic, she knew it could be used in ways for good. She trusted Morrigan, despite what Leliana said.

"Good. Now that I have stopped your ramblings, I think I shall answer with a yes."

This surprised Therah, but she did not fight it. If Joesphine said yes, she would take it as it was. This prompted a kiss from the qunari, before she realized they needed to decide who would drink the concoction. Reluctantly pulling away, she got up, moving to pull the bottle out of its hiding place inside one of the cabinets.

"Who will be the one having children?"

A pause was taken for Josephine to think, before she smiled.

"I would be overjoyed to be the mother to your children."


End file.
